


Sir.

by Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Angst, Blow Jobs, Cuddles, Fluff, John is a show off, Kissing, M/M, Mycroft is a know it all, Sherlock in a tux, Sherlock is a cocky shite, Smut, These tags arent working properly, as per usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns/pseuds/Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns
Summary: Sherlock is forced to go to a military gathering, will he find something to occupy himself?





	Sir.

Sherlock huffed as he sat in the car next to his brother in a tuxedo and his coat.

“I don't see why I have to come to this stupid thing, anyway” he muttered, crossing his arms over his chest, letting himself tug at the too tight silk bow tie around his neck.

“Because, brother mine, it's what's decent. We are polite gentlemen, I hold a place in the government, you in the media, whether you like it or not… it looks good for us both.” Mycroft said, his eyes forward.

“What? It looks good you checking up of the military, looking at their choppers and tanks?” Sherlock rose a brow.

“Don't be obscene, baby brother. Chinooks… and such…” Mycroft trailed off, waving his hand vaguely, he didn't know what they were either. 

Sherlock looked out of his window with a smirk.

“I'm glad you take as much interest in the military as I” Sherlock said, to which Mycroft sniffed indignantly.

“The point is, Sherlock, you need to play nice, sip some champagne, smile and, who knows? There might be a nice man in uniform that will steal your heart” Mycroft smirked, earning a thump off Sherlock, causing the elder to laugh.

When they got there it was early evening, it was already quite dark and cold out. Sherlock shot out of the car, ahead of his brother to be greeted by a man in a sharp navy wool jumper with an olive beret that had a rediculous red and white feather duster looking thing stuck over his right eye.

Sherlock stood back a little, his mouth agape, he thought the hackle looked rediculous and was about to say as such when he felt his brothers hand on the small of his back, pushing him forward.

“Good evening, General, pleased to see you again, this is my brother, Sherlock” Mycroft introduced them, Sherlock was still staring at the feathery apendage when the General shook his hand.

“Pleasure to meet you, mister Holmes” The General said in a thick northumbrian accent. Sherlock forced a pleasant smile before they were lead into the venue, it was a large military hangar that was decorated with bunting and banners, several large aircraft and armed vehicles were on display for the aristocrats to view as men in uniform mingled and served drinks and bitesized tartlets.

Someone busied over to take their coats and greet them, telling them to enjoy themselves with an overly enthusiastic smile and a flourish of hand movements.

Sherlock allowed Mycroft to lead him around to exchange pleasantries with people, Sherlock really didn't care about appearances or talking to dull people with dull lives. Sherlock seemed more concerned with what the large white drapes were covering.

He sipped at a glass of bubbly thst had been handed to him upon entering, his eyes flickering over the room, stopping on the drapes, morbidly curious. 

Mycroft must have noticed where Sherlocks eyes were trained as he leaned into him to murmur into Sherlocks ear.

“Be good, baby brother” 

“No intention of it, Mycroft” Sherlock quipped with a tight smile, the statement made Mycroft sigh.

“Behave” Mycroft warned before moving to smile and greet another guest.

Sherlock fidgeted by Mycroft for a while, only leaving Mycrofts side when he seemed distracted and interested in a conversation about TRIDENT or some such uninteresting matter.

Sherlock wove through the crowds, towards the curtains, depositing his glass on a tray before he neared them. He looked around to make sure no one was looking and pulled one of the drapes back.

\---

Mycroft sighed quietly as he watched his brother slip off into the crowds, he knew Sherlock was up to no good but he couldn't do much to stop him without causing a much unwanted scene.

Mycroft composed himself, his little brother could take care of himself, he was like a cat, the lucky bugger landed on his feet every single time, no matter how far the drop. Even if Mycroft did sometimes have to sway the system of turn a blind eye to his brothers shenanigans.

\---

The drapes apparently were covering an entire fleet of vehicles in a vast empty space, he slipped through the curtains into the large, unmanned hangar.

The chatter seemed to dull as the drape fell into place, Sherlock hummed as he indulged in the silence, stepping around 4×4s and armoured vans, inspecting them closely with curiosity, though he seemed more interested in the larger aircraft that took up the back of the building. 

\--- 

John's unit had been given the evening off as they were due out the next morning, so they had free roam and a four pack of beer each.  
John was mucking about amongst the cars with some of his unit, play wrestling and showing off to his friends.

They could hear the dull sounds of the party on the other side of the curtains, it hadn't really occurred to anyone that one of the patrons may overstep the boundary.

John was busy mucking around with his friend when he spotted a dark mop of curls walking around the cars, he put his beer down and nudged McKellen, nodding at the patron.

“Wreckon we should go bollock him, Watson?” McKellen asked, looking up.  
John shook his head, deciding that he wanted to see what the man was up to.  
“What's he doing?” John mumbled quietly, signalling for the boys to stay put as he walked slowly around the corner, peeking at the brunette.

\---

Sherlock was running his fingers over the paintwork on an armed vehicle, looking over the imposing looking contraption. He was stuck in his own head, cataloguing the armada before him, not noticing a pair of curious eyes on him.

He moved slowly around the machine and catalogued each screw, pipe and paint fleck, only stopping when he practically walked into the soldier.

Sherlock let out an indignant grunt as he was pulled from his thoughts and stood back, looking at the interloper carefully. When the soldier turned to face him fully, Sherlock let out a breathy ‘oh’. 

The man in front of Sherlock was well built, tan, and incredibly handsome, Sherlocks mind went a mile a minute as he deduced the soldier in front of him.

\---

John flinched when the man walked into him, he seemed to not have noticed John standing there watching him closely.

He couldn't help but let his eyes flicker over the tall stranger in front of him, many a filthy thought crossing his mind.

“You're not supposed to be back here, sir” John said flatly, his eyes running over the mess of dark curls, his structured facial features and his slim body, a little more obvious this time. A small crinkle of amusement around his eyes appeared, he liked what he saw.

“Hm? Boring.” The man said, flapping his hand in the air vaguely before moving to try and walk around John, only to nearly walk into him again because John stepped into his path to stop him.

“Will respect, sir, if you want a tour of the base, there are people at the party that would show you around.” John said, watching a frown form on the man's pretty features.  
“I'd rather look around on my own, Captain”  
It was John's turn to let out a quiet ‘oh’, the man couldn't possibly know his rank from his clothing, it was a standard beige t-shirt and a pair of pale, sandy combats and some heavy black boots, there was no signage anywhere as to who he was, other than a soldier. 

\---

Sherlock looked at him with amusement, watching his reaction to being called by his rank name.

“Or you could show me around, Captain. I suppose you'd have a more interesting view on the place than the monochromatic, scripted drone the others have in store?” Sherlock said, a flirtatious tone in his voice.

“It's not my place, sir” The man said with a small frown, his pale eyes flickering to a group of spectating soldiers, watching the scene curiously.

“I'll make sure you don't get into trouble, Captain, if that's what you're worried about” Sherlock offered, a small smirk gracing his lips as he let himself take in the soldiers slightly tan skin and sun bleached hair.  
The soldier eyed Sherlock for a few moments before giving him a sceptical nod, seemingly oblivious to the flirting.

“Alright then…” he stood back and held out an arm to lead Sherlock.

\---

John let the guest cohere him into showing him around, knowing fully that if he where to get caught he'd be in a lot of trouble, but he was far too intrigued by the tall man in front of him to say no.

“I'm captain Watson, your tour guide today” he said sarcastically as he lead the man towards the side of the building, swinging a large door open to let them out.  
The man's features arranged themselves into a humoured smile, which made John smile too.

“What's your name, sir?” John asked as the door swung shut behind them and he lead them out of the building towards another building and a field that seemed to hold a large wooden obstacle course.

“Sherlock Holmes” The man said, flinching against the bitter evening air, having left his coat inside. 

“John Watson” John murmured “Unusual name that” John said, realising Sherlock was freezing already.

“Mm, my mother has an affinity for unusual names” Sherlock mumbled, wrapping his arms around himself, against the chill.  
John let out a soft hum and a nod, leading Sherlock to the other building, the gravel path crunching under John's heavy, steel capped shoes. He moved to hold the door open for Sherlock, his gaze openly roaming Sherlocks slim figure.

Sherlock walked into the building, his eyes flicking over the cream and blue interior, the floor was covered in a hard linoleum and the walls had notice boards lining them. There was a large double door at the end of the hall and smaller, windowed doors lining the walls at random intervals.

“First visit on our little tour, lost property in the dorm house” John said with a smirk, knowing the other had a confused look on his face.  
John walked over to a door along the hall and let himself in.

John grabbed a long canvas jacket, it was an old design, dark greens and thickly lined, meant for the jungle. 

John stepped out and held the coat up and open for Sherlock to slip his arms into.

\---

Sherlock let John effectively dress him, the coat was extremely heavy and far too big for him.

“And why do I need this?” Sherlock asked, watching John zip him up needlessly.

“The dorms can't hold that much interest to you, surely” John said with a risen brow.

“No, not really. Once you've seen a boarding school dorm, you've seen it all” Sherlock muttered, a grim look on his face.

John laughed “True” He said with a slight nod, moving to lead Sherlock back out into the cold, walking in front.

Sherlock took the opportunity to look over the man, he was relatively well built, moderately big muscles on his arms, chest and Sherlock imagined thighs too, under those baggy combats.

John lead him to the assult course, which looked slippy and muddy. Sherlock scrunched his nose st the sight of it, he'd had very distinct nightmares about similar aperatus from his school days.

Sherlock watched John as he hopped up onto a beam that was low to the ground, there were several beams that got gradually higher. Sherlock rose a brow when John offered his hand to help him up.

“My shoes have no grip on them, I highly doubt that if I get up there, that I'll stay up and keep my dignity” Sherlock said, his brows still risen at John's hand.

“it's not slippy, plus I'm here” John laughed, hopping from foot to foot as if to show off that it wasn't slippy.

“As if that's supposed to instill confidence in me, Captain Watson” Sherlock hummed, barely concealing a smirk as he took John's proffed hand and stepped up, wobbling a little.

John gripped his waist and grinned at Sherlock.

“And here we can see the assult course that has caused me many a bloody nose and twisted ankle” John said, looking around the course.

“Mm, maybe you should demonstrate how to use some of the equipment” Sherlock purred, openly flirting now. John's smirks and hands on his hips had instilled a little confidence in him.

John seemed emboldened by Sherlocks flirting and pulled him a little closer to himself, his hand tightening on Sherlocks waist.  
“Yeah?” John hummed, his light eyes level with Sherlocks own.

Sherlock smiled minutely and nodded “Yeah, go on… impress me” his voice breathy, nearly a whisper. 

John smirked and hopped down off the beam, reaching to help Sherlock down onto his feet. When Sherlock was firmly on the ground, John stepped back, hopping on his toes and tilting his head from side to side, warming himself up before he ran to the beams, going under the first one that was knee hight, over the one at thigh hight, and kept going until he was over the highest one, he sat astride the top and looked down at Sherlock with a grin.

“Well, mister Holmes, care to join me?” John purred.

“Not a chance in hell, captain” Sherlock laughed, looking up to where John was sitting. John slid himself off the beam ans rejoined Sherlock on the ground. 

“I've always firmly believed that humans are evolved to live on the ground, not over it, under it or beside it, bobbing in the sea” Sherlock said, crossing his arms around his waist against the cold. 

John smirked “Well that's a boring view to hold” he teased.

“Well, I think that concludes our tour, not much else out here” John explained, starting to walk Sherlock slowly towards the first building that was full of vehicles.

Sherlock stopped him by putting his hand on John's chest, his eyes flickering to the building “is everyone in there?” Sherlock asked, inclining his head to the hangar.

“Pretty much, yeah” John nodded slowly, looking at Sherlock with a bit of confusion. 

“Maybe you could show me the bunks, after all” Sherlock said, a little suggestively.

John's features flickered with confusion before he realised what Sherlock was on about, he smirked at Sherlock.

“certainly, mister Holmes, right this way” John purred, placing his hand on Sherlocks hip and started to lead him back towards the other building.

They walked in silence, their shoes crunching on the gravel. 

John pushed the door open and lead Sherlock down, what now seemed to be the longest hall in history. They where still quiet, though Sherlock let out a soft ‘oh’ when John's hand wandered from his waist to his arse, over top of the coat.

John watched Sherlocks reaction with a cocky smile on his face, he lead Sherlock through the double doors at the end of the hallway and up a concrete stairwell.

The stairwell was bland and cold, their footsteps and soft breaths seemed to echo. Sherlock was glad when they finally reached another set of double doors that lead onto a landing that had no lights on.

John lead Sherlock in the dark to his dorm, he let Sherlock into the unlit room first as he searched for the light switch on the wall.

The lights clinked as they flickered to life, revealing a large room that had eight, low to the ground cots that where all neatly made, each cot had a locker, a chest and a shelf above the beds that stowed a handful of personal items.

Sherlock bit his lip as he looked around, his hands moving to unzip the coat as he made his way into the room, waiting for John to show him to his cot. 

John smirked as he watched Sherlock take the coat off and glance around the room, he moved to place his hand on the small of Sherlocks back again and lead him to the cot right at the end of the room that what underneath a window.

John stopped Sherlocks progress with taking the coat off and pulled him close by his lapels, tilting his head as he moved to kiss Sherlock.

Sherlock stood in shock for a few moments before winding his hands around John's nape and head, kissing him back.

John sucked Sherlocks lip into his mouth and gently bit at it as his hands found their way to Sherlock's blazer, unbuttoning it as they kissed, Sherlock let him and untangled himself from John briefly to shed the coat and his blazer, his fingers quickly undoing the god awful bow tie and throwing it down on the floor before pulling John into another searing kiss.

Slowly, Sherlocks clothes where shed one item at a time until he was just in his boxers, John had removed his shirt and had tried to strip his combats but Sherlock had stopped him with a cheeky grin.

Sherlock kissed John and slowly backed the both of them towards the cot, when John's calf's touched the edge he sat down, pulling Sherlock with him.

Sherlock kissed him a few moments more before pulling away and kneeling between John's thighs.

\---

Mycroft checked his watch, Sherlock had been away for only half an hour but Mycroft didn't want to even begin to imagine what kind of mischief his brother could get up to on a military base, in a hangar full of war machines.

He clenched his jaw before smiling pleasantly at the group of people he'd been conversing with, pushing his brother out of his mind for the time being.

\---

John bit his lip as he watched Sherlocks fingers undo his belt and fly, slipping his hand inside. John's breath caught as Sherlock made contact with his cock, smirking when he saw Sherlocks surprise at his lack of underwear.

“t’was warm today” John explained thickly, Sherlocks hand was still on his cock. 

A small impish smile spread across Sherlocks face as he pulled John's cock out, his eyes flashing when he saw the size of John, he didn't take much time in leaning down to lock at the rosy tip.

John let out a shaky breath and put a hand on Sherlocks head, not pulling or pushing, more to hold his hair out of the way to watch Sherlocks lips work over his prick.

\---

Sherlock licked and kissed the tip of John's cock, slowly starting to suck him into his mouth. 

Sherlock doubted that he could take him all, but he was certainly going to try. 

He moaned around John's girth, sucking lightly and bobbing his head, taking more in with each bob.

John groaned above him, gripping his hair a little as he forced himself not to cum on the spot. He hadn't been sucked off in what felt like years, and having Sherlocks lips wrapped around him was driving him nuts.

Sherlock gradually managed to take most of John in, pulling off when he felt a gentle push on his shoulder.

“Don't want to cum yet…” John panted, his chest flushed.

“Mm, I should think not” Sherlock murmured, leaning up to kiss him, his hands on John's combat clad thighs.

Sherlock moved to push his boxers off and push John back onto the bed, climbing on top of him.

John bit at Sherlock's lip as they fell back into the cot, starting to rut against each other, John reached blindly for some vaseline under his cot and decanted a small dollop onto his hand then onto their cocks.

Sherlock groaned happily when one of John's rough hands wrapped around their members and started to stroke them both, fucking up into his own fist.

Sherlock leant on his elbows as John worked over them, his head hung low and his mouth open as he breathed hot air into John's neck.

“Fuck - yes” Sherlock moaned, starting to rock his hips with John's hand.

“God, you're gorgeous” John breathed, kissing sloppily at his jaw and neck, his free hand reaching to grip Sherlocks arse as they moved together.

“So are-fuck-you, John… fuck don't stop” Sherlock groaned, moving to kiss John deeply.

John's hand worked over them quickly, clear that he was already close, and Sherlock didn't blame him, he was too.

Sherlock was the first to break, cumming with a cry, covering John's stomach with hot stripes of his semen. 

John bit his lip and threw his head back as he quickly worked his hand over himself and came too, his stomach covered in their mixed seed.

Sherlock moved to carefully lie beside John on the small cot, his hand grabbing at his boxers to clean John's stomach up.

John thanked him quietly and wiped at the mess before pulling Sherlock into a post-coital hug, which he didn't object to, leaning into John and closing his eyes as he calmed down and came back to himself.

“I have a website” Sherlock blurted out, his pale eyes levelling on John's closed ones.

“Hm?” John hummed, turning his head to Sherlock and opening his eyes.

“In case you want to contact me when your deployment is over” Sherlock hummed quietly, though he wasn't putting much hope behind the statement, he was fine if it was just a one night thing.

John hummed thoughtfully at Sherlock's words, closing his eyes and resting his head back against the pillow.

“What's the name of your website?” John asked, as though to answer his offer.

Sherlock smiled to himself “just search my name, you'll find it” Sherlock hummed, closing his eyes and resting against John.

\---

The gathering had wrapped up nearly twenty minutes ago, Mycroft had dutifully collected his brothers coat and made a polite excuse to the woman in the cloakroom. Sherlock was still nowhere in sight.

Mycroft had lingered outside the doors, smoking with some of the other guests, when they left he went to sit in the car, telling the driver to stay put for a little while.

\---

Sherlock must have fallen asleep, he woke to John shaking him hurriedly as he tucked himself away and did up his fly, digging around for his t-shirt.

“Sherlock, the party is over, the men are starting to come back, you need to go” John said in a hushed tone as he grabbed Sherlocks clothes, handing them to him, finding his shirt and pulling it on.

Sherlock sat up and pulled his trousers on, his hands going to the camo coat and pulling it on, instead of bothering with his shirt and blazer, his bow tie and boxers forgotten beside John's bed.

John swore to himself as he helped Sherlock into his shoes and grabbed Sherlocks shirt and blazer, helping him to his feet and leading him out, down the hall and down the stairs quickly.

Sherlock let John lead him out, not begrudging him as he knew they would both get into trouble if they were caught.

John lead Sherlock out and around the back, they were miles out from everything but there was a single black car lingering on the drive.

“I think I can survive from here” Sherlock murmured, they were in complete dark so Sherlock felt safe to halt their progress. 

John moved to stand in front of Sherlock and look at his features with a sad smile.

“No soppy good-byes now, captain Watson ” Sherlock murmured, smiling back.

“No, you're right. Let me at least kiss you before you disappear into the night?” John said, his hand on Sherlocks waist, leaning a little closer.

Sherlock smiled and kissed him deeply before pulling away “the car is about to leave” Sherlock breathed, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek before running towards the cars.

John watched him go and climb into a car after knocking on the window and the door opened from the inside.

John watched as the car pulled away before trudging back to his building.

\---

John went back to his bunk, grabbing the things off the floor as his men came marching in, their spirits high and rowdy.

McKellen came over and thumped John on the back with a grin “You dirty sod, I see you got the posh laddy” He said, nodding at the boxers and the bow tie.

John smirked at McKellen as he moved to stow the garments somewhere safe before moving to sit on his cot.

“Lads! Johnny got laid!” McKellen crowed, the others cheered and laughed.

\---

When Sherlock knocked on the window, Mycroft opened the door for him and eyed Sherlock, his eyes flickering to the figure stood in the shadows.

“Oh do shut up” Sherlock snapped as he got into the car and closed the door.

“I never said a word” Mycroft said, a smirk on his face.

“But you were thinking it and when you think, it's annoying” Sherlock scowled as the car started to pull out of the drive, back towards London. 

Mycroft had Sherlocks beloved coat folded in his lap, he eyed the coat Sherlock currently had on and hummed thoughtfully.

“Good night, after all brother mine?” Mycroft asked after a while of silence and Sherlock staring out of the window, pointedly ignoring his brother.

“Marginally more interesting than first anticipated” Sherlock said, folding his twitching hands in his lap. He was somewhat attached to John, damn sentiment.

They didn't speak another word until they reached London, where Mycroft handed Sherlock his coat.

“I do hope you haven't forgotten where your priorities lie, Sherlock” Mycroft said in a firm tone.

“Of course not” Sherlock muttered, taking his coat and opening his door to the busy London night and slipping out towards his flat.

\---

Mycroft watched his brother with a hint of concern on his face as Sherlock opened the door and slithered out of sight for the second time that evening.

Mycroft sighed as the car pulled away towards his own home.

\---

Five months later, work was slow, Sherlock arrived home to his flat in the beginnings of an almighty strop, before he could climb the stairs Mrs. Hudson stopped him.

“Someone came asking for you, dear, so I let him into your flat” Mrs. Hudson said.

“A client?” Sherlock asked, a little gleam of excitement in his eye.

“I don't think so, dear” Mrs. Hudson said, but Sherlock was already bounding up the stairs, causing Mrs. Hudson to sigh and shake her head.

When Sherlock opened the door it took him a few moments to spot the person in his flat.

He was seated in the tall armchair facing away from the door, Sherlock could only see the top of a green beret with a rediculous looking red and white feather duster sticking up, he could also see a bit of camouflage pant leg and some heavy duty boots.

Sherlock raked his brain as he slowly rounded the seat, confusion sliding into sheer joy as he recognised the man.

“John” he said with a smile, moving around to sit opposite him, leaning forward on his elbows.

“Sherlock, come here” he said, holding out his right hand, his left was limp at his side, still too sore to move properly.

Sherlock noticed John favouring one of his arms but said nothing, moving over to sit in his lap and kiss him deeply, his hands cupping John's cheeks.

John wrapped his good arm around Sherlock's waist as he kissed him back, pulling him close into his lap.

“Easy, love” John said as he pulled away, keeping Sherlock close, Sherlock pushed his bottom lip out in a pout.

“I've come to ask if you'll come to the veterans parade, lay a wreath of poppies with me” John murmured softly.

“But… you're not a vet?” Sherlock said uncertainly.

“I am now… I was shot” John explained as Sherlock shifted in John's lap.

“My men are all marching, they want me at the front… and I thought you might want to come.” John explained softly, moving to kiss Sherlocks cheek.

Sherlock smiled softly and nodded, his eyes flicking over John's left shoulder.

“I'd like that, yeah…” Sherlock said, leaning in to kiss him again.

When Sherlock pulled away he stood up and went to put the kettle on.

“Where are you staying?” Sherlock asked.

“Well, no where at the moment, I just came back to London” John said, taking his beret off and sitting up.

“Are you staying in London? I can get Mrs. Hudson to get the bedsheets for upstairs” Sherlock offered as he made up two cups of tea.

“Don't want to be a bother” John hummed.

“You wouldn't be, stay here, John” Sherlock said, moving to set John's cup on the side table. 

John smiled and thanked him “Yeah, okay…”

“Welcome home, John” Sherlock murmured, sitting back in his seat with a smile, sipping his tea.

Sherlocks phone buzzed in his pocket with a text from his brother.

‘Glad to see your soldier stole your heart, baby brother. - MH’ 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> This took me three million years to write but oh well, I'm proud of myself because it's very nearly 5k words!!!! Yay me!
> 
> If you liked it please drop a kudos and a comment!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr let-bijohns-be-bi-johns.tumblr.com


End file.
